Realisations
by Trialia
Summary: Five times Bill Adama realised he was in love with Laura Roslin.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Realisations

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K (so far)

Word Count (ch1): 114

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: N/A

Beta: Sasha

Summary: Five times Bill Adama realised he was in love with Laura Roslin.

A/N: For Elizabeth (unavitasegreta).

x&x

"But you'd rather not go that far if you don't have to, am I right?"

She's smiling at him, and she almost blushes when his eyes flick up to her face. He can see it, just a faint flush on her fair skin.

The look in her eyes is one he's not unfamiliar with, but he's not used to seeing it from her. As the shock of recognition hits him, he feels its echo creep into his voice, into the tiny upcurling of the corners of his mouth and the warm wave swelling in his heart.

"Right," he agrees, belatedly, hoping it's the correct answer; he's completely forgotten what it was they were discussing.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Rating: K+

Word Count (ch2): 169

Spoilers: early second season

Beta: Sasha

x&x

"Did you love her?"

"Well, I thought I did," Chief Tyrol admits, clearly not liking to say it.

"If you think you love someone, then you love them. That's what love is - thoughts."

He should have known, Bill Adama thinks sheepishly, some time later, that that conversation would come back to haunt him.

He knew he'd had feelings of lust toward Laura Roslin since the day they first met, annoying schoolteacher or not (who could ignore legs like hers?). Lust was okay. It was simple. It could be quantified and contained.

The other, though... When the frak had he started to think it possible for him to fall in love with his civilian counterpart and Commander-in-Chief?

His own words replay in his mind.

"That's what love is."


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count (ch3): 151

Beta: Asto (theastolat)

Spoilers: Six of One

x

x

She's facing away from him when he comes back into his quarters. The alcohol is still affecting his balance, so he's not as coordinated as he might be, stumbling over the threshold and leaning heavily on the wheel as he seals the hatch. It's only when he turns back around that he notices the way she's sitting, slumped over at the desk in a position that seems nothing short of despondent.

Angry or not, a spark of concern makes him say her name, quietly.

"Laura?"

She jumps, pushing back her chair sharply (bracing for more of the hurtful words they'd exchanged earlier, he's sure). The tear-stains on her face and the thin glint of copper clutched in her outstretched hand shock him into forgetting he was ever mad at her, unable to imagine why he'd ever want to hurt her.

When he takes her in his arms, nothing matters but her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Realisations (4/5)

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 259

Beta:

Spoilers: Resurrection Ship 1 & 2

Summary: Five times Bill Adama realised he loved Laura Roslin.

xxx

She's like a broken doll, almost, lying there on her couch in her fluffy white bathrobe, the pallor of her skin shocking against the fabric. Still beautiful, still Laura, but so clearly nearing the end of her life. It breaks his heart to see her like this, coughs wracking her frail body, too ill to sit up and so weak she needs help just to hold a glass of water to her lips.

The dull ache in his chest doesn't leave him for the rest of that day. It's present through all his dealings with Admiral Cain and her crew, through the acknowledged possibility of his own death; it spikes when Laura tells him, so indirectly, how much she wants him to survive.

_I know that feeling,_ he thinks, wishing he could believe _she_ will.

Standing in CIC, almost glad to have the excuses of the Cylon resurrection ship and the Pegasus' threat to occupy his mind, he understands, finally, why it hurts so much to contemplate losing Laura; why it hurts so much to watch her go so rapidly downhill at the last. She's a friend, yes, but she's so much more than that.

He loves her, and it's far beyond too late an epiphany.

He almost doesn't care if he's killed in this conflict, standing alone in a room full of people, trying to hide the bitter pain of impending loss.

But he stays alive: for the fleet but because of Laura, because it's what she wants him to do.

It may even be her last request.

_fin_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Realisations (5/5)

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 387

Beta: Cincoflex

Spoilers: Unfinished Business

Summary: Five times Bill Adama realised he was in love with Laura Roslin.

xxx

He remembers the way his heart skipped the first time Laura Roslin showed him her smile. Not her thin-lipped frak-you politician's smile or the excuse-me-please-I'm-going-to-tear-my-hair-out forced expression of attentive pleasure, but her true smile, the heartfelt beam that puts a sparkle in her eyes and lights her lovely face.

Perhaps, he thinks, he did know back then how he felt, and just slammed the feeling back in its box so hard it didn't dare creep out again (as far as he's aware) for over a year.

He still recalls how it felt to see her like that.

It's here, though, sitting with a drink and a joint and Laura by his side, more lovely than he's ever seen her, that he finally acknowledges to himself the strength of his affection for this strong, slender vision in red – and he knows it's not the weed creating these feelings. The only thing it's doing for that aspect of things is mellowing him out enough to admit to what's been roiling like a storm inside him for months.

Later that night, lying with her against his chest, he gazes up at the stars, so stoned he can't muster the energy to move, but so content he doesn't mind.

Laura's soft voice, slightly hoarse in his ear, her riot of curly hair tickling his neck and hand where his arm wraps around her shoulders, the warmth of her head against his shoulder and the comfortable weight of her against his side... it's enough, and more than enough, to sate the loneliness that's been an ache so long he'd grown used to it.

He voices something of the sort, vague and without any specific intention, and Laura makes a little hum of a sound that leaves his limbs tingling pleasurably when the vibration goes right through him. He can feel her smile against him as her lips touch his neck in the briefest whisper of a kiss.

He's sure he doesn't need to tell her he loves her. That's not how it is between them: she already knows. He only needed to free the emotion, and he has.

"You're not alone anymore," she murmurs, snuggling further into his chest and laying an arm across his torso to bring their bodies more closely together.

"Neither are you," he replies.

It's the closest they'll come to an admission at this point – but it's enough.

_-fin_


End file.
